A Painful Reunion
by MJ3030
Summary: When Gohan succumbs to the heart virus that once plagued his father, he's shocked at the rage and anguish the full-blooded saiyan displays at his arrival in Otherworld. Will Goku be able to overcome his emotions and find a way to return his son to life?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

"Gohan breakfast!"

Gohan opened one eye and slowly pulled the covers down as he let out a yawn. The smell of food instantly made him more alert and he almost felt giddy as he started to pull himself out of bed.

Until he saw the Gi.

It was navy and orange, and he slept with it as a blanket every night. He missed his father so much it hurt, and this was the only way he could keep his father's scent with him now. Without his father's presence, the house had become somber. Although his mom tried her best to be upbeat during the day, Gohan could often hear her crying at night, which broke his heart.

If only his father had come back.

Feeling grim, Gohan dragged his feet as he headed towards the kitchen. Upon entering, he immediately saw the table covered with all his favourite dishes.

"Gohan I hope you're hungry. There's plenty."

Chichi hummed to herself as she set the table. It sounded forced to Gohan, and it only made him feel worse as he sat down to eat.

"Thanks mom, it looks great." Chichi looked up at her son's gloomy tone.

"Gohan, do you want to talk about it?" It had been three months since the Cell games and Chichi couldn't stand to see her son looking so upset. She knew he desperately missed his father. She missed him too.

"Not really mom. I just didn't sleep well." Chichi nodded and both mother and son started to eat in silence. Chichi knew she had to do something to help Gohan with his grief, but she just couldn't figure out the best way to help. She'd been trying to cope with her own grief, as well as the big news she'd been waiting for the right moment to share with him. But it didn't seem like today was a good day for that.

"Gohan, could you get some firewood for me this afternoon? We're running low." Chichi watched her son's face go from sad to neutral. Any physical task seemed to help change his mind.

"Sure mom." Chichi waited a beat before continuing.

"Also…I'd love to have some fish for dinner. Would you mind catching a few?" Chichi was a bit afraid of her son's reaction to this request. Either he would be okay with it, maybe even enjoy it, or it would make him feel worse. She hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

"Sure mom. No problem." Chichi breathed a sigh of relief as Gohan got up and brought his dishes to the sink. Without thinking, she stood up and grabbed him, pulling him in for a hug. Gohan was momentarily startled by the gesture and how tight his mom was holding him.

"Are you okay mom?" He looked up at her concerned, but she said nothing. She quickly let go and headed to her room without another word.

…

Gohan loved being outside. The fresh air and wind in his face as he flew helped to ease his sorrow. He decided to talk to his mom over dinner and make sure she was okay. They had both been struggling with his father's death, and he felt guilty that he'd been pulling away from her. He didn't want to cause her more pain.

Happy with his decision, he landed close to a stream and surveyed the water. He knew this spot well; his father used to take him fishing in this exact spot when he was younger. It made him feel close to his dad just being there. The young demi-saiyan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before a small smile crossed his face. He barely felt his body move as he dived head-first into the water.

The cool liquid hit him with a jolt, and Gohan felt happier than he had in a long time. As he swam, he felt his muscles burn, a feeling he hadn't felt since his fight with Cell. It felt…good. Great actually. He'd barely moved since it all happened- just studying and staring off into space. But now he felt alive again.

Gohan quickly found a large fish and caught it between his hands, flying out of the water and tossing it onto the shore. He was sure his mom could make a great meal out of it, but he wasn't ready to stop fishing just yet. With a laugh, he jumped back into the water in search of another fish.

It all happened so quickly, he was completely thrown off guard.

As he'd been approaching his next fish of choice, a sharp pain in his chest made him yelp. Clutching his chest, he struggled to swim to the surface, his panicked breath leading him to take in water and choke. His vision started to fade as he finally broke surface and pulled himself onto the shore. The pain had now ceased, but the demi-saiyan started to cough as he struggled for breath.

"What was THAT?" He wondered. Confused and worried, Gohan sat for a while staring at the water as he wondered where the pain had come from. He kept expecting the pain to return, but luckily, it seemed to have passed. He was getting ready to get up when a thought suddenly popped into his head.

"It couldn't be…" Gohan shook his head and got up, ready to head home. He wouldn't let himself overreact over a momentary pain. It was probably because of the lack of exercise these last few months, he reasoned. Grabbing his fish, Gohan started to fly home, determined to calm himself so he could have a nice dinner with his mom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to say thanks to those who took the time to review! It was greatly appreciated :)**

Ch.2

Chichi couldn't believe the change in her son's demeanor. Although he wasn't back to his usual happy-go-lucky self, he was making an effort to be chatty and had even made eye contact a few times during dinner. For the first time in months, Chichi felt like everything was going to be okay. Relieved, she started to hum to herself as she did the dishes. But tonight, it was with real joy.

…

Gohan woke up early the next morning and decided he needed to start training again. Considering how sedentary he had been these last few months, it was no wonder a little swimming had sent his heart racing. Satisfied with his reasoning, he set out to fix the problem by doing some stretching, katas, and core exercises.

When he'd finished, Gohan felt pleased with himself. His dad would be happy to see him training again. He felt much better after a good workout, and had managed to finish just in time for breakfast.

"Gohan! Get up it's time for breakfast!"

"Right here mom" Chichi turned around, surprised to see her son dressed and standing in the doorway.

"Gohan you're up! Where did you go?"

"Felt like I needed some fresh air and exercise." Gohan thought it best not to use the word 'training' just yet. He smiled at his mother as he walked over to the table.

"Oh well, that's good. That will help with your studies". Chichi gestured for Gohan to sit down and eat. He did so happily. He was famished.

When the meal had been eaten, Chichi took a deep breath before addressing her son. Now that he was starting to feel better, it was now or never.

"Gohan, there's something I'd like to talk to you about before you start studying." Gohan sat up a little straighter, curious and worried.

"What is it mom? Is something wrong?" Chichi smiled sadly.

"No honey, we've had enough bad news around here don't you think? I'm so happy to see you feeling better Gohan. I finally feel like the time is right to share this with you." Chichi grabbed her son's hand and silently prayed he would take the news well.

"Gohan, you're going to be a big brother." Chichi's body tensed as she waited for Gohan's reaction. She relaxed as she watched a small smile creep onto his face.

"A big brother? Really?" Gohan couldn't believe it. Never in a million years would he have guessed that that was the news his mother wanted to share with him. Although now that he thought about it, her scent had been off for a while now…

"Yes. I'm three months along now and soon, I'm going to need a lot more help around here. Think you could handle a few more chores?" Gohan laughed and stood up, giving his mom as tight of a hug as he could without causing her pain.

"Of course mom, this is great! A baby brother or sister..." Gohan pulled back and continued to grin as he headed to his room to start his studies. He didn't see the tears of joy streaming down his mother's face as she watched him go.

…

Early morning training before breakfast became a daily routine for Gohan in the weeks that followed. He could feel his body getting stronger as he trained and he was glad that he'd made the decision to start again. However, he thought it best to take things slow and not push himself too hard, considering the incident at the lake.

"Alright, one more time and then I have to head back." Gohan placed his two palms together as he prepared to launch another kamehameha wave toward the ocean. He was trying to control his energy, making it potent enough to cause big waves, but weak enough to prevent a full-on tsunami. As he started to chant, pain seized him and he quickly fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

It was the same pain as before, that he knew. It was the worst pain he had ever felt, and he hoped it would be as brief as it had been the last time. But after ten minutes, the pain remained and Gohan knew he was in trouble. His breathing was laboured and he couldn't get up. He tried to connect with Piccolo telepathically, but it was no use, he just couldn't concentrate. The demi-saiyan wondered briefly if this was the end, before the blackness took over, and he felt no more.

…

Piccolo felt something strange interrupt his meditation as he sat cross-legged at the lookout. He could have sworn he'd heard Gohan's voice for a quick second, but the sound was gone as quickly as it had come. Concerned, he decided to feel for the kid's ki to make sure everything was alright.

It was shockingly low.

Piccolo jumped to his feet and headed towards Dende, who was staring out over the edge of the lookout.

"Dende, something has happened to Gohan. Can you locate him for me?" Dende looked up, surprised, and nodded.

"Sure Piccolo. But I haven't noticed anything amiss on earth." The young namekian closed his eyes and found his friend quickly.

"He's on one of the islands close to the Turtle house. You'd better hurry, I have a bad feeling about this Piccolo."

Piccolo nodded and flew off, hoping that Gohan could hold on until he arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks to everyone** **who reviewed! I'm really glad you liked it.**

ch. 3

Piccolo was surprised to find Gohan alone on the beach. He flared his ki as soon as he landed to alert the others and approached the boy cautiously.

"That's strange, he doesn't seem to have any battle wounds. What could have drained his energy?" Piccolo knelt down beside Gohan as he felt Krillin and Yamcha approach.

"What's going on Piccolo?" Krillin hurried over to where Piccolo was inspecting the demi-saiyan.

"I'm not sure Krillin. Something has almost completely drained Gohan's life force. He doesn't seem to have been in any sort of battle, but he's unconscious." Yamcha landed as Piccolo grabbed the young boy, ready to take flight.

"What's happening you guys? What's wrong with Gohan?" Yamcha glanced worriedly at the other two.

"We don't know yet. I think we should bring him to the lookout and let Dende take a look at him." Piccolo answered. Krillin and Yamcha nodded and the three of them took off towards the lookout.

…

Dende waited anxiously for the group to arrive. It seemed so strange that something had taken place on earth, involving one of earth's most powerful fighters no less, and he hadn't been able to detect it.

Piccolo landed first, placing Gohan gently on the ground as the other two touched down. Dende approached the group, noticing that the young boy had no wounds or injuries to speak of.

"He doesn't seem to be hurt…" Dende bent down to look over Gohan when suddenly the child began to scream in pain. The group watched in shock as the boy's hand clutched his heart and he continued to scream in agony. Everyone except Dende froze as they remembered his father before him doing the same thing during the fight with the androids.

"It looks like the heart virus that Goku had" Yamcha pointed out.

"Let's get him to bed. I've got the room prepared." Mr. Popo gestured for the group to follow him, and Piccolo gently picked up Gohan, as they all headed to the back room. As soon as the child's head hit the pillow, he passed out again from the pain.

"This is bad you guys. Goku had an antidote when he had this virus. What if there isn't anymore left?" Krillin looked sadly at his best friend's son, fearing the worst.

"We need to find out if there is any chance that someone has some of the antidote left." Piccolo closed his eyes in concentration. "Krillin, why don't you go check with Goku's wife. She'll need to be notified anyway." Krillin nodded nervously.

"Yamcha, you go check with Bulma. She might have taken a sample of the antidote or at least examined it. If anyone can create an antidote for us it will be her."

"Right" Yamcha nodded and left, followed by Krillin. Piccolo grabbed Gohan's hand and gave him some of his energy.

"Do you have a back-up plan Piccolo?" Dende wished that there was something he could do. Unfortunately, a natural illness was not within his powers to heal. Piccolo took a minute to consider their options.

"Well, the earth's dragonballs are out. It's only been four months since we last used them." Dende nodded.

"We could go to Namek, use their dragonballs. But there's no telling how long that would take." Piccolo began debating whether or not they should leave right away, when Dende shook his head.

"No Piccolo. Namek's dragonballs are not an option." Piccolo looked up sharply.

"What? What do you mean?" Dende gazed sadly at Gohan as he continued.

"The dragonballs are not meant to interfere with the natural order. An illness such as this is considered to be a natural occurrence. I tend to bend the rules a bit when it comes to earth's dragonballs, but I can tell you with certainty that the elders on Namek will not gather the dragonballs for this purpose. I'm sorry Piccolo." Piccolo rubbed his temples in frustration.

"There has to be something we can do Dende. This kid saved the earth from Cell! He can't die." Piccolo began to pace as he tried to come up with a plan.

"I agree. But we shouldn't panic Piccolo, there might be some antidote left." Dende looked up as Yamcha returned with Bulma.

"Oh guys this is terrible! Poor kid." Bulma walked up to the bed and held Gohan's hand. His skin was pale and his breathing laboured. Her heart went out to Goku's son.

"Bulma, is there any chance you have a sample of the antidote from Goku's batch?" Piccolo hoped at least one of the women would have the antidote they needed.

"No, I never got to analyze the sample. I probably should have now that I think about it. But Goku kept it, and Chichi used it while he was sick as far as I know."

"Is there a way you could create an antidote Bulma?" Yamcha asked. He hoped Bulma could come up with something. They owed it to Goku to make sure his son was safe.

"I could try taking a few blood samples from Gohan and take them back to the lab to be analyzed. It's a long-shot you guys, but I'll try my best." The others nodded as Bulma reached into her bag for supplies.

As Bulma finished taking her last sample, a shriek could be heard outside, indicating the arrival of Chichi. Everyone looked at one another as Chichi burst through the door, followed by a nervous-looking Krillin.

"My baby! Please tell me it's not the same illness that Goku had!" Chichi began to cry as she approached Gohan's sleeping form.

"We think it is. You wouldn't happen to have any of the antidote left would you?" Piccolo tensed as Chichi shook her head sadly.

"Goku used up the last of it in the few days before he woke up. I never thought we'd need it" Bulma walked over and put her arm around the other woman.

"It's not your fault Chichi. None of us could have anticipated this." Chichi sniffled as she reached out for Gohan's hand.

"I'd better get over to the lab you guys. The sooner I get these samples analyzed, the sooner I can start to work on an antidote" Yamcha nodded and followed Bulma out of the room.

"Good luck. We're all counting on you" Piccolo muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

In the days that followed, the Z fighters struggled to come up with a plan to help Gohan in case Bulma failed to create an antidote. Gohan was in and out of consciousness, and when he did wake, he would scream, sometimes for hours in agony. Everyone took turns sitting with him and his mother, feeling awful for not being able to do anything to help except lend him energy.

Chichi was quieter than ever, as she watched her son struggle to survive. She silently begged Gohan not to leave her too, as she cooled his forehead with wet cloths and fluffed his pillows.

Meanwhile, Piccolo and Dende stood at the edge of the lookout, both deep in thought.

"Dende what if you contacted King Kai. Maybe there's something he can suggest?"

Piccolo was grasping at straws, but he knew he had to do something. He was really starting to worry for his young friend, and worry was not an emotion he was used to experiencing.

"I can try."

Dende sat down and began to concentrate.

…

-In Otherworld-

King Kai approached Goku with trepidation. He knew the saiyan was fast asleep, but he didn't want to get sucker-punched by a startled warrior.

"Goku wake-up. It's time to go!"

It was a the third time that he had tried to verbally wake the saiyan, with no success. Goku continued to snore, unfazed.

"Bubbles get the hammer. It looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way."

Bubbles nodded as Gregory snickered. The ape quickly came back with a short hammer, ready to hit the dozing saiyan on the head.

"Now wait for my signal…"

King Kai giggled and started to back away when suddenly he felt someone trying to connect with him telepathically. His antennae began to move and his eyes flashed as he received a signal from earth.

'King Kai, this is Dende, can you hear me?'

'I can hear you. Is everything alright on earth?'

King Kai took a few steps away from Goku.

'I'm afraid not King Kai. Gohan has caught the heart virus that Goku had while fighting the androids. We don't have an antidote this time, and we can't use the dragon balls. We were wondering if you might have an idea.'

King Kai frowned. This was not good.

'I'm sorry Dende. I'm afraid I don't have any tricks up my sleeve for this one. I suppose Namek's dragon balls aren't an option are they?'

King Kai glanced worriedly at Goku. How sad that he had sacrificed himself to save his son, only for his son to fall ill months after the fact.

'No, they aren't an option for us. From the looks of things, Gohan doesn't have much time left.'

'Well, let us hope that the boy has enough strength to fight off the virus. If I think of anything, I'll let you know, but don't count on it.'

'Thanks King Kai.'

As the connection ended, King Kai began to pace. Was there something he could do? He thought not. But he would check, just to be sure.

"Bubbles, Gregory, I'm going to make a quick trip to the check-in station. Keep an eye on sleepy-head over there. I'll be right back."

Both the monkey and the cricket nodded as King Kai disappeared.

…

-On Earth-

Dende opened his eyes and looked around sadly. Krillin and Yamcha had joined Piccolo in waiting for King Kai's response. As Dende relayed his conversation with King Kai, the three warriors couldn't hide their disappointment.

"I hate feeling so helpless! If only Goku were here. He'd know what to do." Krillin stated.

Everyone looked up as Gohan's screams once again filled the lookout. The screams had begun to get quieter and the Z fighters were having to give him more and more of their energy. It was evident that the young boy was losing this internal battle, and Bulma had yet to successfully create an antidote.

"I feel so bad for Chichi. She's lost her husband and now she might lose her son. And with a little one on the way…" Dende said sadly.

Krillin and Piccolo nodded as Yamcha curled his hands into fists. He felt like he had let Goku down. He couldn't believe there was nothing they could do to help his son. He wondered if Goku was watching all this from up above.

…

-In Otherworld-

King Yemma jumped as King Kai appeared in front of his enormous desk.

"King Kai! What brings you here?"

King Yemma's booming voice sent the souls in line reeling. The demons rushed over to re-establish order as King Kai placed his arms behind his back and regarded King Yemma with interest.

"Well, I had something to ask you about one of Earth's strongest warriors. If you have a minute." King Kai smiled.

"Of course. Please tell me there isn't another menace terrorizing the earth? Things up here have only just started getting back to normal"

King Yemma cringed as he thought of the chaotic schedule he'd had to work when Cell was present on Earth. King Kai shook his head.

"No, the earth is safe for now. Unfortunately, the one who defeated Cell, Goku's son Gohan, is deathly ill. I wanted to ask if there was anything we could do to make sure he remains among the living. I mean, he's saved the earth many times."

King Yemma rubbed his chin as he thought about it.

"Well, if you are right about him saving the earth from Cell, then it is a shame to have him come here after such a short time. However, I can't really think of anything we can do to prevent it."

King Kai nodded sadly. It was just as he had thought.

"I kind of figured. I thought I'd ask just in case. Should he arrive here, I will pick him up personally."

King Yemma nodded as King Kai turned to leave.

"You don't anticipate any trouble from Goku about this do you?" King Yemma asked nervously. King Kai stopped in his tracks.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how he'll take it."

With that, King Kai vanished, leaving King Yemma to stress over this new development.

"And we've just gotten this place straightened out…" he muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

** _ **Just a note, I did take some of this chapter from the actual anime (just to try and keep it as realistic as possible). I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way.**_

Ch.5

 **-In Otherworld-**

"Okay Bubbles. Wake him up." King Kai stood back as the ape approached the snoozing saiyan. Bubbles quickly brought the hammer down on Goku's head, before fleeing the scene. King Kai sighed, the situation was no longer humorous.

"OW! What was that for?" Goku opened his eyes and rubbed his head as he slowly adjusted to his surroundings. King Kai mentally debated telling him what was going on on earth, but decided against it. There was nothing he could do anyway.

"It's time to go to the tournament. You don't want to miss out do you?" King Kai replied. Goku smiled and jumped to his feet. He'd been so excited when King Kai had told him there would be a tournament for all the strongest fighters in Otherworld. This would be a great opportunity to see if his training had paid off!

"It's time? Yes! Let's do this." King Kai chuckled as Goku excitedly got into stance.

"Alright come here. We have to go to the Grand Kai's planet. Grab on." Goku walked over to King Kai and put his hand on his shoulder, and then two disappeared from sight.

…

 **—** **On Earth—**

Piccolo stood over the edge of the lookout deep in thought. It had been over a week now since Gohan had fallen ill to the heart virus. He heard Gohan's screams cease, and was thankful that the child had once again fallen asleep. He hated to hear his friend's tortured cries.

"Piccolo? Could I have a word?" Piccolo was surprised to hear Chichi behind him. She rarely spoke to him outright, having held a grudge all these years about him taking Gohan to train when he was four.

Piccolo turned towards Chichi and nodded.

"He's not going to get better is he?" Chichi did nothing to stop the tears from falling as she looked into Piccolo's eyes. He wished more than anything that he had a different answer to offer. He had never felt so helpless.

"It's…not looking good. But we still have time to come up with something." At this, Chichi shook her head. She was wringing her hands nervously.

"He's suffering Piccolo…" Piccolo closed his eyes. He knew it was true, but he hated to admit it. Gohan's condition had continued to deteriorate, and they had all come to the conclusion that this was one fight the young saiyan might not be able to win.

"I think you guys sh-should stop giving h-him energy". Piccolo's eyes opened as he realized what Chichi was saying.

"I don't want t-to prolong his suffering. He's in s-so much agony I can't b-bear it!" Chichi became consumed with sobs as Piccolo stared at her in shock. He knew deep down that it was the right thing to do. Bulma had informed them that morning that she was unable to create an antidote.

"P-Please…Let my b-baby go in p-peace." Piccolo nodded and motioned for Chichi to return to Gohan's room with him. She was right. Gohan had been through enough.

…

 **—** **In Otherworld—**

"Okay Goku. It's time to make me proud. Go show Pikkon how it's done!" King Kai pushed Goku towards the ring excitedly. Goku just had to win this match! West Kai would never let him hear the end of it if he lost. After all the teasing he'd suffered for being dead, he needed to win this bet.

Goku faced his opponent with a determined smile. Pikkon sure looked strong. His green skin and clothing kind of reminded Goku of Piccolo a little bit. If Pikkon was as strategic as Piccolo, combined with the strength he was sensing, this would be a great battle.

Pikkon smiled at Goku as he sized him up. He knew the saiyan was holding back, and he was curious to see just how strong he really was. The crowds cheered as the fighters got ready to start.

"AND NOW, LET THE BEST ONE WIN!" The announcer shouted as the Grand Kai rang the bell to signal the start of the match. Goku wasted no time, heading straight for Pikkon and landing a few punches and kicks, none of which seemed to faze Pikkon. As the two faced each other, Goku frowned.

"I know you're fast enough to block those hits." Pikkon smiled, but remained silent.

"It's because my punches weren't strong enough to hurt you. Is that it?" Goku smiled as Pikkon nodded in agreement.

"Well, you'd better block it when I use my real strength." Goku rubbed his nose as Pikkon smiled.

"No games!" Pikkon hurried forward before Goku had a chance to dodge and punched him in the face. Goku was sent flying from the sheer force of the punch. As he flipped and regained his balance, Pikkon shot two energy blasts his way, which he dodged. As Goku fazed out, Pikkon was temporarily thrown off, unable to locate the saiyan who had appeared above him.

"This is getting good" King Kai muttered as he watched the match.

…

 **—** **On Earth—**

Piccolo, Chichi, Krillin and Dende sat in Gohan's room as they waited for the rest of the gang to arrive. They had all agreed that they would no longer supply Gohan's energy stores, and prolong his suffering. Chichi and Krillin both had tears running down their faces, and Piccolo did his best to keep it together as they sat around the young boy's bed. Gohan was resting peacefully now, as though he knew what lie ahead.

"Hey guys" Tien, Chiaotzu, ,Yamcha, Bulma, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar and the Ox King entered to say their goodbyes to Gohan. Everyone approached the bed except for Vegeta, who chose to stay behind and watch from afar.

"I can't believe there's nothing we can do. We've always been able to figure out a way to save everyone." Oolong stated sadly.

"I tried guys, I tried so hard. But the virus was too complex. I just couldn't come up with an antidote" Bulma started to cry, her guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders. She'd tried for days and days to figure out a cure, but with no success. Why hadn't she taken a sample from Goku's batch? What if Vegeta or Trunks caught the virus too? It could just as easily happen to either of them. Bulma began to tremble.

"It's not your fault Bulma. We all know you did your best" Yamcha said as he pulled Bulma in for a one-armed hug, earning a glare from Vegeta. Vegeta had told her the exact same thing, over and over again, in a much more blunt manner. He didn't understand why she felt so guilty- she had done everything she could. The kid was dying, and they just couldn't save him. It was a waste, that was true, but there was nothing that could be done.

"He was s-so excited to b-be a big b-brother" Chichi sobbed. The Ox King approached and put his hands on her shoulders. Everyone looked down, wishing things could be different. Just then, Gohan's breathing started to pick up, signalling another period of consciousness. He was too weak to scream now, merely moaning as he lie in bed.

"Gohan, can you hear me?" Piccolo put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, checking to see if he was aware of his surroundings.

"Y-ye" It was faint, but they'd heard it. For a moment, Gohan could hear them.

"We're all here Gohan. The pain is going to end very soon. Say hi to Goku for us okay?" Piccolo saw the child attempt to nod. There was so much more he wanted say, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"We're so sorry Gohan. You deserve better than this." Krillin was the next to speak. Gohan closed his eyes tighter, but said nothing.

"Gohan, I l-love you so m-much. Tell your dad I'm s-so sorry" Chichi gave her son one last hug as she sobbed.

"Don…be" Gohan muttered. Everyone held their breath as the boy's chest fell and his body stilled.

Son Gohan, had passed on.


	6. Chapter 6

ch. 6

-In Otherworld-

King Kai tried to ignore the other Kai as he watched the battle of Goku and Pikkon. He was trying really hard to control his temper as the other Kai mocked him, and failing miserably. He turned towards West Kai, ready to give him a piece of his mind when suddenly, he felt a somewhat familiar energy.

Goku's son was here.

King Kai no longer paid attention to the other Kai, and closed his eyes sadly. He had hoped the young saiyan would be able to fight off the disease. He glanced once more at Goku and Pikkon, assuring himself that they would be engaged in battle for a while longer. Satisfied, he immediately disappeared to the check-in station.

…

Gohan opened his eyes and felt…peace. He looked down and saw that he was standing on a path above yellow, fluffy clouds, which lead to tall building up ahead. The building was white, red and green, and the top of the roof had horns sticking out of it, one on each side. Ahead of him on the path, little wisps of white smoke were lined up and appeared to be talking. Gohan scratched his head in confusion.

"Where am I?" He wondered. Following in line, it wasn't long until he'd reached the building and looked up in wonder. In front of him was a giant desk, with a giant man sitting behind it. The man reminded him a little of his Grandpa Ox. However, this man was much larger, and had red skin, a purple suit, and a purple hat with horns sticking out of it, much like the building. He was reading a book, and Gohan noticed that there was a name plate on the desk that read: King Yemma.

"Please wait until King Yemma addresses you." Gohan jumped as he heard a voice beside him. He'd been so concentrated on the sight before him, he hadn't noticed the blue demon standing beside him.

"Oh, um okay." Gohan answered, and obediently waited.

"Well, Son Gohan. Quite an impressive record you have here son." Gohan blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you sir." King Yemma nodded.

"Normally I would send you right to heaven. But the powers that be up above already have plans for you." Gohan looked up curiously.

"Plans sir?" King Yemma smiled. Suddenly, a short, blue alien-like creature appeared beside Gohan. Gohan looked at him in wonder.

"Hello Gohan. It's a pleasure to meet you, although I do wish it was under different circumstances." Gohan nodded, curious about the newcomer.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure who…"

"You can call me King Kai." Gohan's eyes widened as he recognized the name.

"You trained my dad." King Kai nodded and smiled.

"Your dad has been staying with me. Of course, he owes me big time after blowing up my planet! " King Kai spluttered. Gohan looked at King Kai sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head just like his father.

"Sorry about that." King Kai shook his head and motioned for Gohan to follow him. They were holding up the line after all.

"Um, may I ask where my dad is sir?" Gohan asked. He wondered if he would get to see his dad right away. He was starting to feel excited about being reunited with his dad again after everything that happened at the Cell Games. King Kai turned towards him.

"There's an Otherworld martial arts tournament going on. Your dad is currently competing. He um, doesn't know that you're here." King Kai answered somewhat nervously.

"We'll head over there and meet him." King Kai motioned for Gohan to grab on. As soon as his hand made contact, they both vanished.

…

Gohan and King Kai arrived at the tournament as the crowds were shouting with excitement. Gohan looked around and immediately felt his father's ki. He vaguely heard the announcer say something about 'disqualified' but he wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly there he was- after months of grief, his father was standing in front of him in the ring, shaking hands with a green-skinned fellow that Gohan assumed was his opponent. Gohan gasped in shock. He'd missed his dad so much, and now, here he was.

Gohan watched as his father's gaze turned towards him, seemingly in slow motion. He watched his dad's face go from beaming to shocked, as their eyes locked. His dad was saying something, and Pikkon immediately turned towards Gohan and King Kai in curiosity. To Gohan, it was like nobody else was there. In that moment, all he could see was his father, and the horror on his face as he saw his son standing beside King Kai, a yellow halo over his head. Gohan couldn't stand it any longer. Tears welled up in his eyes as he began to run towards his dad. He didn't care where they were, he tuned everything else out as he slammed into Goku, giving him a fierce hug. Goku immediately fell to his knees, hugging him back in shock.

"No" Gohan heard his father's pained whisper as he clutched him harder.

"I'm sorry dad! I wasn't strong enough…" Goku pulled back and held Gohan by the shoulders.

"Gohan…what happened? What are you doing here son?" Gohan looked downwards as King Kai approached the father-son duo. By now, everyone in the stadium was watching with interest.

"I caught the heart virus dad, the one you had." Goku's face paled. His breath hitched and his eyes flashed teal. King Kai sensed trouble.

"Why don't we go back to my planet and we can talk there." King Kai offered. Goku's hair flashed blonde before he nodded and brought two fingers to his forehead, then vanished with his son. King Kai headed towards the Grand Kai, who was frowning in their direction.

"North Kai, it seems your fighter is pretty shaken up by this development. He is a saiyan is he not?" King Kai nodded in response.

"He is. That was his son." The Grand Kai frowned.

"You'd better keep an eye on him. Saiyans are not known for being in control of their temper." King Kai nodded again.

"Of course." The Grand Kai motioned for him to go, and King Kai immediately disappeared.

…

—On King Kai's Planet—

Gregory and Bubbles jumped as Goku and Gohan appeared on King Kai's planet. Gohan was momentarily distracted by his new surroundings. As he looked around, Goku strained to control the rage and anguish that threatened to overtake him. He didn't usually lose control like this, but something about seeing his young son with that halo over his head, and knowing the painful death he must have suffered, made him snap. He was now in super saiyan form, pacing like a wild animal.

"How could this have happened? Wasn't there an antidote?" Gohan returned his gaze to his father, surprised to see him in such a state, and shook his head slowly.

"Mom used it all when you were sick." Goku felt a pang of guilt as he stopped pacing, running his hand through his spiky blonde hair. King Kai appeared beside Gohan, but Goku paid him no mind.

"And the dragon balls? Why didn't they just make a wish?" Before Gohan could speak, King Kai answered.

"The dragon balls were not an option. They were used after the Cell Games. Isn't it a full year before they can be found again?" Gohan nodded.

"And Namek's? They could have gone to Namek!" Goku said exasperated. King Kai shook his head.

"No Goku. The Namekian's are protectors of the natural order. They will not use the dragon balls to wish away a naturally occurring illness." Goku immediately powered up, shouting with rage. Gohan was shocked to see his father so angry. He hadn't seen him like this since his fight with Freeza. It frightened him.

"I'm sorry Dad" Gohan muttered.

"This isn't your fault son. It's mine." Goku answered. King Kai took a step towards the saiyan.

"This is no one's fault Goku. These things happen." Goku turned towards him.

"Did you know about this King Kai?" King Kai gulped.

"There was nothing you could do…"

"You knew he was dying and you didn't tell me?" Goku's voice was quiet and dangerous. He was no longer the happy-go-lucky person that normally took things in stride. Now he was a furious saiyan. King Kai tried his best not to look afraid.

"Telling you when you couldn't do anything to stop it would have been cruel." King Kai stood by his decision.

"You don't know that! I could have come up with something before it was too late!" Goku shouted. As he resumed his pacing, Gohan felt his father's power level rise sharply.

"I need to see it." Goku muttered. Gohan looked at his dad in confusion while King Kai gasped.

"See what dad?" Gohan asked. King Kai shook his head vigorously.

"Goku it won't help!" King Kai pleaded as the saiyan put two fingers to his forehead.

"Wait dad where are you…" Before Gohan could finish his sentence, his father had disappeared.

"This is not good" King Kai muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

—At the check-in station—

"Did Goku's son arrive?" Fortuneteller Baba asked King Yemma. She'd been informed of the young saiyan's death by her brother, and thought she could help by assuring the group on earth that Gohan had made a smooth transition into Otherworld.

"He did, arrived this morning " King Yemma stated. Before he could continue, Goku appeared in front of them.

"Goku, sorry about the boy" Baba offered her condolences.

"Can I have a word Baba?" Goku's voice was quiet, like he was trying to control his temper. King Yemma gulped as he realized that he needed to get the enraged saiyan out of the check-in station before he got any angrier.

"Why don't the two of you talk outside? Lots of souls to see you know" King Yemma said quickly. Baba flew out of the check-in station with Goku following behind. King Yemma sighed in relief.

"Your request is very unusual Goku. What are you trying to accomplish?" Goku wasn't surprised that the fortuneteller knew what he wanted.

"I need to see it. Can you do that?" He asked. Baba nodded slowly.

"It can be done. I usually show the present and the future, but my crystal ball can show the past as well. Nothing can be changed however Goku." Goku nodded.

"I know." Baba hopped off her ball and onto Snake way. Goku's whole body tensed as he waited to see what he didn't want to believe.

"How far back do you want to go?" The fortuneteller asked. Goku considered that for a minute.

"The first day of the illness" Baba nodded as she started to chant.

Inside the crystal ball, smoke began to swirl, and then form an image of a young boy jumping into a lake. Goku recognized his son immediately. He watched as Gohan caught his first fish, almost smiling at the sight of his son having fun. But his frown was quick to return as he saw Gohan clutch his chest and struggle to make it to the surface. As Goku watched, the scene changed. Now his son was standing on the beach, getting ready to throw a kamehameha wave. He watched his son fall, clutching his chest in agony. He couldn't believe Gohan had caught the same virus he had. Had he caught it from him?

"It gets a lot worse from here Goku. Are you sure you want to continue?" Baba asked, concerned.

Goku nodded silently. He watched Gohan scream at the lookout, his agonizing cries causing tears to well up in Goku's eyes. He then watched Piccolo and Chichi talk. He thought about how awful that must have been for her… The tears began to fall as Goku watched everyone gather at the lookout to say their goodbyes. When he heard his wife tell their son to tell him she was sorry, he could bear no more.

"Enough!" Goku struggled to remain in control as pain and guilt tore through him. He had failed his son. He had failed his family. He hadn't been able to protect them and now his son would never grow passed the age of 11. While he'd been enjoying himself in the tournament, his son had been suffering a slow, painful death on earth from an illness that he may have gotten from him. How could this have happened? How could his son be dead?

"I'm sorry Goku. He's a good kid. It's a real shame." Baba watched the tortured saiyan bring two fingers to his temple, without a word. In a flash, he was gone.

…

—In Hell—

Goku needed to vent. His emotions were threatening to tear him apart. He needed to fight, and he needed to fight right now. He could feel his saiyan blood pumping through his veins, craving a battle that would distract and appease him. He landed beside a group of warriors, checking their power levels for the strongest of the bunch.

"Who's this?" One of them asked. The group turned around to get a good look at the newcomer. Goku didn't recognize every race from this group but he could tell some of them were saiyans.

"I need a worthy opponent. Who among you is the strongest?" Goku struggled to stay calm as he waited impatiently. There were a few decent power levels from the lot.

"I'll fight." The other warriors backed away as a saiyan approached. Goku's eyes widened momentarily as he recognized the saiyan- for he looked a lot like himself.

"I take it we're related." Goku wasn't feeling curious as he got into stance.

"And I take it this is about my grandson." Bardock answered as he too got into stance.

…

—King Kai's planet—

Gohan sat down in the grass, more than a little disappointed. He couldn't believe his father had left, when he only got to see him for a few precious moments. He never would have imagined that his father would be so upset, when little ever seemed to rattle him.

"Give him some time Gohan. He'll come around." King Kai walked in front of the demi-saiyan and smiled encouragingly.

"I never thought he'd be so angry with me." Gohan muttered as he hung his head.

"He' s not angry with you. He's angry with himself. He regrets not going back to earth, considering what's happened." King Kai explained. Gohan looked up.

"He couldn't have known I'd get sick." King Kai chuckled sadly.

"Your father views himself as a protector. In many ways, he always has been. Saiyan's are known for being very protective of the people they care about. Even if this wasn't his fault, he still blames himself for not being able to keep you safe. It might not make sense to us, but that's how he feels."

Gohan supposed he could understand that. But suddenly, the boy felt lost, more lost than he'd ever been. And lonely.

"King Kai, what am I supposed to do now?" He asked shyly. He had no purpose. No goal. He was dead, and time was endless.

"Well, if you want, I could train you." King Kai offered. Gohan chuckled.

"Train for what King Kai? I'm dead." King Kai smiled at this.

"Well, you don't want to be dead weight!" King Kai burst out laughing at his lame joke. Gohan laughed nervously as he rubbed his head.

…

—In Hell—

Goku knew he was far stronger than his saiyan father, but right now, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the fight. He didn't hesitate to push forward and begin the battle, raining blows on the elder saiyan with his maximum power. For the first time in his life, Goku wasn't thinking about the other person at all. He wasn't thinking about having a fair fight, about what was right, or about what his plan was. He just fought, on instinct, and the rest was a blur.

"Talk about strength. That guy is awesome" One of the onlookers muttered.

"Looks like my baby brother has learned a few tricks." Raditz smirked.

"That guy is your brother?" One of the other saiyans asked, surprised.

"Yep. That's the only reason dear old dad is letting him kick the snot out of him. I think he knew he was coming." The others nodded in understanding.

"He's putting up a decent fight though, considering how much weaker he is." The saiyan replied. Raditz nodded.

Despite being at a disadvantage, Bardock was giving it all he had against his son, who clearly needed to vent. Goku was fighting harder than he ever had, and with every hit his anger slowly started to melt away as fatigue settled in. Before long, both saiyans had dropped to the ground, battered and exhausted, although Bardock more so than Goku. Goku returned to his normal form and stood up, walking over to his father. His expression was grim as he offered his hand. Bardock looked up in shock, before taking it.

"Thank you. I needed that." Goku said quietly. He was surprised that he didn't feel guilty about taking his anger out on the other saiyan, but he didn't dwell on it. Bardock struggled to his feet and laughed.

"That you did. I'm sorry about your son." Goku narrowed his eyes as he dropped Bardock's hand.

"How do you know about my son?" Bardock wiped the blood off his lip before answering.

"Let's just say I have a gift. Although at times, it's a damn curse." Goku nodded. He didn't prod any further.

"I'd better get back to my son." Goku stated quietly.

"Good luck. You'll figure out a way to get him back. I just know it." Bardock answered. Goku turned to leave.

"I intend to." And with that, he put his two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

…

—On King Kai's planet—

Gohan laughed as he chased Gregory with the hammer. He'd already caught poor Bubbles, who had become quite jumpy since his run-in with the young saiyan. He was merely playing with the cricket now, as he knew full well he could catch him easily enough.

"Get ready Gregory, here I come!" Gregory whimpered in fear as he took off as quickly as he could away from the young saiyan. Gohan powered up and caught Gregory within seconds, landing a direct hit on the cricket's head with the hammer. King Kai couldn't believe how fast the child had managed to catch both Bubbles and Gregory. He'd never had anyone catch either of them so fast. The gravity didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Well Gohan, that was impressive. Tell me, is there something specific you'd like to learn?" It wasn't often that King Kai offered anyone the choice of techniques, but he felt that Gohan had earned it.

Gohan thought about it, and had an idea.

"Could you teach me the instant transmission technique King Kai?" If he could learn that technique, his father would never be able to disappear again. He would always be able to find him.

"Of course. It will take some time, but we have plenty of that." King Kai answered. Gohan smiled enthusiastically.

"I'm ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

King Kai watched as Gohan prepared for his first trial run and concentrated hard on his location. The goal was to disappear and reappear by the house where Bubbles sat. Gohan concentrated hard, seeing Bubbles in his mind. He did as King Kai had instructed, and focused his energy on Bubbles, ready to disappear and reappear beside the monkey's energy. King Kai held his breath, and gasped as the young saiyan disappeared. He immediately looked over towards the house, when suddenly, something appeared in front of him, blocking his view. King Kai stumbled and fell backwards, hitting his head in the process. As he looked up, he saw a bloodied and battered Goku looking down at him.

"Sorry about that King Kai. Didn't expect to land so close." The exhausted saiyan muttered apologetically. King Kai growled and shot up to his feet.

"Goku I am a Kai! I deserve RESPECT!" Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry King Kai. It was an accident I swear." King Kai huffed and got to his feet.

"Now I missed his first try. And what happened to you?" King Kai cried. Goku was about to answer when a sound caught their attention and they turned towards the house. Gohan pumped his fists in the air with excitement, thrilled at having succeeded in his first attempt at the instant transmission technique.

"I did it! I really did it!" He shouted. Bubbles, frightened at Gohan's sudden appearance, immediately ran off.

"Great job Gohan. You got it on the first try." King Kai said. He then turned to Goku and smirked.

"Your kid's a quick learner. Even quicker than you." Goku nodded and sat down in the grass. His body ached, and his mind was fuzzy. He knew he needed to have a talk with his son, but he wasn't sure where to begin. Gohan ran over and frowned upon seeing his father so injured.

"What happened dad?" Gohan approached slowly, his father's anger from earlier still fresh in his mind. Goku winced as he saw his son's wariness.

"Got into a scrape with my dad. No big deal." Goku replied nonchalantly. Both King Kai and Gohan stared at Goku in surprise.

"You went to hell?" King Kai asked.

"Your dad?" Gohan questioned. Goku chuckled, then frowned.

"Gohan, I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I didn't mean to take off on you like that. I just had to work through some stuff." Gohan nodded.

"It's okay dad." Goku shook his head.

"No, it's not. You went through hell down there and then you came up here and I wasn't there for you. I'm really sorry about that. But I want you to know that I'm going to figure out a way to get you back on earth. That's a promise Gohan." Both King Kai and Gohan stared at Goku in shock.

"And just how are you going to do that?" King Kai asked in disbelief.

"I'll find a way." Goku answered. Gohan frowned.

"I won't go without you" he mumbled.

"What was that son?" Goku asked. Gohan mustered up his courage.

"I said, I won't go back without you." Gohan answered louder. King Kai looked at both Goku and Gohan and headed towards the house. This was one argument he did not want any part of.

"I am your father. And you'll do as I say Gohan." Goku's voice was stern.

"I refuse to go back without you dad. Mom's having a baby. And if you find a way to get me back to earth, then you have to agree to let us wish you back with Perunga. The baby deserves to know it's father too." Goku's eyes widened in surprise.

"A baby? Are you saying that Chichi is…"

"Yep. She told me right before I got sick." Goku seemed to consider this, so Gohan continued.

"I won't go back without you dad. I mean it. You don't know what it was like… After you died, the house was just…so quiet and sad. Every night I listened to mom cry herself to sleep. I won't go through that again." Goku looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry Gohan. I had my reasons…"

"No dad. All you thought about was the fighting. You figured I was stronger, so why go back? You didn't think we needed you but you were wrong. We don't just need you for your strength. Mom, me, the baby, we need you to be there." Goku looked up at his son, unable to respond. He really hadn't thought of it that way. Had he made the wrong call in staying dead?

Gohan sat down in the grass, unable to look at his father. Very rarely had he ever spoken so candidly to his dad. But he knew he had to make his dad understand so they could be a family again. If there was a way to get him back on earth, he knew his dad would find it. It was only a matter of time.

Both saiyans sat in silence for a while, deep in thought. Neither one moved or spoke until a purple blur appeared in front of them, startling them back to the present.

"Northie! Get out here I have a bone to pick with you!" West Kai shouted at the house as the two saiyans watched in surprise. King Kai stormed out of the house in a huff.

"What do you want West Kai? I'm busy." West Kai smirked as the other Kai approached.

"Busy doing what? You're dead!" He taunted. King Kai curled his fists in anger.

"Shut up!" Gohan looked at his dad, who just shook his head.

"I demand a rematch. We had a bet northie, and I'm not going to let a silly technicality get in the way of it." West Kai stated. King Kai looked at Goku and then back at West Kai.

"Goku could beat Pikkon anytime, any day. If you want a rematch so bad you can…" Just then, a thought struck him. King Kai looked from Goku, to Gohan, to West Kai and smiled. Oh this would be just perfect. A solution for everyone.

"Now see here West Kai. I want to change the stakes." King Kai smiled maliciously as the other three stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean change the stakes?" West Kai spluttered.

"I want to change the bet. If I win, you give up your life, and give it to Gohan." King Kai crossed his arms and smirked. West Kai seemed at a loss for words while Goku stood up quickly.

"Wait, you can do that?" He asked West Kai.

"Of course I can. I am a Kai. But that's not the point." West Kai answered. "Why would I do that northie? What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" King Kai answered simply. West Kai thought about it. He looked over at the saiyans.

"I want the kid. He has some power, even though he's trying to hide it. With some training, he could be pretty strong." Goku stepped in front of Gohan.

"No." He wasn't about to let himself be separated from his son if this battle didn't go right. But King Kai held up his hand.

"Quiet Goku. You have a deal West Kai." West Kai smiled with glee.

"Ten days northie. Your fighter looks like he needs to heal, and Pikkon can get some training done while he does. We'll meet on the Grand Kai's planet. See you then." With that, West Kai disappeared.

"King Kai how could you…" Goku started.

"Goku this is the only way we can get Gohan his life back. We have to do this. Besides, I want to see that halo on West Kai's head! After all the grief he's given me, oh boy…" King Kai could barely contain his excitement.

"Pikkon is strong King Kai." Goku stated matter-of-factly.

"Goku, you'll be fighting for your son's life. I know how you get when you are defending those you care about. I have no doubt you'll be able to win this." King Kai replied confidently.

"I couldn't beat Cell" Goku muttered angrily.

"Well consider this is your shot at redemption. So you'd better start training." King Kai aimed his antennae in Goku's direction, and shot a beam at the saiyan. In an instant, Goku's injuries had healed.

"Whoa" Gohan said in awe.

"Don't look so surprised kid. I'm a Kai. I don't just hang out up here with a monkey and a cricket because of my great sense of humour." Gohan blushed as he nodded.

"Thanks King Kai. Guess I'd better get to training." Goku looked at Gohan and smiled. He couldn't believe they had a shot at getting Gohan back to earth. Placing his hand on his son's head, he affectionately ruffled his hair. Gohan smiled back happily.

Goku took a step back and powered up while King Kai added some weights to his arms and legs.

"Good luck dad." Gohan said as he walked back to the house. He had a plan of his own. While his dad was busy training, he would master the instant transmission technique. If he was to return to earth, he wanted to be ready to get to new Namek immediately so he could revive his father. He couldn't wait to see his mom's face when they both walked through the door.

…

Gohan watched his father training out of the corner of his eye. According to King Kai, it had been three whole days since West Kai's appearance, and Goku hadn't stopped training since. Gohan wondered how the Kai knew how many days had passed- it wasn't like it ever changed from day to night on this planet.

Gohan prepared himself to travel once more to the check-in station. He was getting better and better at locating energies from a distance, and had managed to make the trip a few times now. Just as he was about to start concentrating again, he felt his dad's ki skyrocket and turned in his direction.

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. After days of training, his father was transforming. He had never seen anything like it. His hair was growing down the length of his back, and his body and facial features were changing as well. His father had officially surpassed him in strength and power. Gohan felt rooted to the spot, as we watched, fascinated.

"That's it Goku! You've done it! You've reached a whole new level of Super Saiyan!" King Kai was almost bouncing with excitement as he watched Goku assess his new strength and power.

"I'll need a few days to get used to this new transformation" Goku replied. Even his voice had changed, becoming lower.

"Of course. But your power…just when I think you saiyans have reached the limit, you always come up with a new transformation." Kind Kai answered. Goku looked over at his son. He could see the pride and awe in his face and it made him feel a bit better about what was to come. He'd finally achieved the form he'd felt he could reach, and with time to spare. They might have a good chance after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Hey guys! Just wanted to post some questions that were in the reviews in case some of you were wondering the same thing :)

 **Did Goku turn SSJ3 after ten days of training?** No. I agree that would have been quite a feat. Goku did intensive training with King Kai prior to Gohan's death, for months, to train for the tournament.

 **Why didn't Piccolo or Vegeta kill Gohan so they could wish him back?** I did think of this. But in my view, that would be a gross abuse of the dragon balls. Gohan might be a Z Fighter, but he is also human, and humans get sick and die. Sometimes, that's just the reality. Not that that will stop Goku…haha

 **Would Gohan be able to reach SSJ3?** Well I guess that's a matter of opinion. My take is that Gohan would have to want to. He would have to train hard and work at it. I think he definitely has the potential, but the desire? I don't know about that. His experience with SSJ2 with Cell is still pretty fresh in his mind.

—On earth—

Chichi struggled to get out of bed. Despite having the house to herself, she still couldn't break the habit of getting up early to make breakfast. Now that she didn't have to cook for anyone but herself, she'd started going for long walks in the woods during the morning hours. There, she felt closer to Gohan and Goku than anywhere else.

The last few weeks had been terribly difficult. Bulma had begged her to come stay at Capsule Corp, but Chichi just couldn't imagine living in the city. No, she needed to be in the wilderness, where the memories of her family remained. That way, when her little one was born, she would be able to share those memories with him or her.

And so she began her new routine, just as she did every morning. She knew her father would be stopping by in the afternoon to spend the latter part of the day with her. She was thankful for his presence, and though they didn't speak much, it was comforting to know that she wasn't completely alone. She couldn't cry anymore, couldn't stay in bed, and couldn't dwell on the events of the past 6 months. Sometimes she would think about her boys in Otherworld, and imagined them laughing and having adventures together. Although she hated to feel as though she'd been left behind, thinking about their smiles and laughter brought her some comfort. And in a few short months, her second child would arrive and bring some life into her home once more.

…

Bulma had barely left her laboratory in weeks. She had this idea in her head that Vegeta or Trunks would be next, and she was pouring all of her energy into trying to find a vaccine for the virus that had killed Gohan. Vegeta had ordered her several times to get out of there and do something- anything else. He thought she was being paranoid, and couldn't believe she was even neglecting the baby in her efforts to solve this puzzle. Even her parents had come in to beg her to take a break, but Bulma couldn't pull herself away. All she could hear was the sound of Gohan's agonized cries and Chichi's sobs as she said goodbye to her son. That was enough to keep her going. She would find the answer, she just had to. She had to keep her family safe.

…

Dende watched Piccolo meditate in silence, and wondered for the hundredth time if he should approach the grieving Namekian and try to talk to him. He could feel the rage and anguish pouring off of Piccolo in waves, and this alone kept Dende rooted to the spot. Piccolo hadn't spoken since Gohan's death. What could he even say to him? What was there to say? Dende was also incredibly saddened by Gohan's death. The young saiyan had done so much for the earth, for his friends…It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

…

—On King Kai's Planet—

Gohan sat in the grass, out of breath, his pulse racing. His dad and King Kai had been so busy with training, that they hadn't been paying too much attention to him and his frequent trips to hell. Gohan didn't much like going down there, but it was the furthest place he could go, and he knew he needed to practice his instant transmission with further distances than the check-in station, which had become too easy for him.

He'd gone down many times now, but he was still afraid of coming face-to-face with Cell. The android still haunted him in his dreams, and his memories of the Cell games remained as vivid as ever. Once or twice, he'd been sure he could sense Cell's energy, and he'd hurried back to King Kai's planet in the blink of an eye, with his heart pounding and his breathing laboured. His last visit had been one of those visits.

As his heart rate returned to normal, Gohan suddenly felt two pairs of eyes in his direction. Looking up, he saw his father and King Kai regarding him closely.

'Busted' Gohan thought to himself.

"Gohan, where did you go?" Goku asked curiously. It was evident that his son had returned in a hurry, and he wondered what could have gotten a powerful kid such as Gohan into such a state. Gohan got up and walked over to his father. He debated lying, but knew that was one of the few things his father absolutely did not tolerate.

"I went down to hell." Gohan replied.

"Is there some kind of circus or something down there? Why you two would want to spend any time down there is beyond me…" King Kai said.

"Why were you down there Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Just practicing the instant transmission technique. I needed to go further away. That's the furthest place I could go." Gohan replied honestly.

'Maybe that'll be good enough' Gohan thought hopefully. But he knew he was wrong the moment his father frowned.

"King Kai, would you give us a minute. I think we could both use a break anyway." King Kai smiled excitedly as he took out the keys to his car.

"Sounds good to me!" He answered before hurrying towards his baby. They'd been so busy training that he'd barely had a moment to relax, let alone drive! As King Kai hurried away, Goku turned towards his son.

"Let's go sit by the tree." Gohan tensed as he followed his dad. The tournament was tomorrow, and Gohan knew his dad had a lot on his mind. He also knew he might say that he wasn't going to come back to earth, and Gohan hoped he wouldn't have to threaten his dad to get his way- but he would do whatever it took to get his family back together again. After what he did at the Cell games, he owed it to his mother and the baby to reunite their family.

"Gohan, I know we haven't spent a lot of time talking since you've been up here." Goku started. Gohan just nodded.

"I know you struggled with that transformation at the Cell games. I also know you still have nightmares about it." Goku looked at his son, who looked up sharply.

"How do you know about that?" Gohan asked incredulously. Goku chuckled.

"Gohan you mutter in your sleep. But that's not the point." Gohan looked downwards, embarrassed. All this time he thought his dad had just not noticed. But really, his dad had been watching him this whole time.

"Gohan I'm here if you want to talk about it. I'm an adult, but you're not. You've seen a lot, you've done a lot, and nobody expects you to be strong all the time. I struggled with the super saiyan transformation. When you didn't, I guess I just didn't expect you to struggle with any other. That was my mistake. I should have prepared you for the possibility that you might have a similar experience. I'm sorry about that." Gohan thought about that for a moment. His dad had seemed in complete control against Frieza. He never would have guessed that his dad had struggled with the transformation, just as he had.

"Dad, I go over that moment over and over again in my head. I think about what I should have done, what would have happened if I had just ended it, the grief mom went through that could have been prevented…" Goku shook his head as Gohan let out the guilt he'd been feeling for months.

"Son, you can't dwell on the past. What's done is done, you can't change it. And you can't expect to never make mistakes. We all make mistakes. Mistakes teach us lessons that make us even stronger. Don't let your fear of making the same mistake eat at you Gohan. Use that fear as fuel to be better. No matter what, your mother and I will always be proud of you." Gohan smiled as he hugged his dad hard.

"Thanks dad." Goku smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Anytime." Gohan sat back down.

"Dad, no matter what happens tomorrow, I'm going to train to control that transformation." Goku smiled as he nodded.

"That's great son. I can't wait to get you home. Your mother will be so happy." At this, Gohan frowned.

"You're coming with me right dad? I haven't changed my mind…" Goku didn't reply. He was torn. Should he go back? Should he stay? He didn't know what he should do. Gohan took a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing.' He thought.

"Dad, if I go back, and you don't let us wish you back with Perunga…I'll make my way back here." Goku looked away, but remained silent.

"And I don't mean with instant transmission." Gohan clarified. Goku searched his son's feelings, certain that he was bluffing. When he saw that he wasn't, he felt shocked that his son would go to such lengths. Goku balled his hands into fists.

"You're threatening your own father?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm sorry. But I feel that I owe it to mom and the baby. If I had just listened to you, you wouldn't be here. I have to make things right." Gohan felt guilty, but didn't back down. Goku ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"You leave me no choice." He growled. Gohan smiled.

"Aw dad, don't be mad! Think about the feast mom will cook when we both return." Gohan answered, smiling. Goku sighed and looked at his son. He knew him too well.

"When did you become such a brat?" Goku asked jokingly. Gohan smiled maliciously.

"I spent a year alone with Piccolo remember?" Both father and son laughed as King Kai finished another lap around the planet.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"Good luck dad." Goku gave his son a small smile before turning towards the ring. It was now or never. He was starting to feel calm as he approached his opponent. He'd always performed better under intense pressure. Knowing there was so much at stake somehow helped him to focus and stay sharp.

"Go get him Goku!" King Kai cheered from the sidelines. He was certain that Goku would win. Thinking about Goku's victory made him so excited to see the halo over West Kai's head! He could barely stand still, so great was his anticipation.

"Pikkon doesn't stand a chance." King Kai stated with a smile. Gohan looked up at him in surprise.

"They seem to be pretty close in power to me. How can you be so sure?" Gohan asked. King Kai laughed.

"With Goku's new transformation, he can take Pikkon no problem. Don't you worry kid." King Kai puffed out his chest as Gohan returned his gaze to the ring. He knew his father had incredible strength and drive, but if he'd learned anything from Piccolo, it was to never underestimate your opponent.

As Goku faced Pikkon, he immediately transformed into his super saiyan form. A few onlookers approached the ring as the two fighters got into stance. West Kai stood by the bell ready to get started.

"Well Goku, are you ready for round 2? Because there won't be a draw this time." Pikkon said with a smirk. Goku nodded, but said nothing.

Pikkon frowned as he noticed that there was something different about Goku this time around. Last time they had fought, the saiyan had been in a playful, light mood. This time, the saiyan's intensity was surprising. What had changed?

"Let the match begin!" West Kai shouted as he hit the bell. There were no great cheers this time as the stadium was mostly empty, except for the group and a few curious bystanders. Neither Goku nor Pikkon wasted any time, both taking off to the sky immediately to begin the battle.

Gohan followed the fight very closely. Both fighters had started off strong, neither one feeling the need to size-up their opponent, as they had already fought once before. Gohan could tell that Pikkon was a lot like Piccolo- strategic, a planner. As the two exchanged blows, Gohan began to think about Piccolo, his mom, and everyone he'd left behind on earth. If his father won this, they would get to go back home again. His family would be whole again. After what had happened at the Cell Games, the thought made the boy quite emotional. It had been so long since his family had lived in peace…and there was nothing he wanted more than to experience that again.

Gohan curled his hands into fists as he watched his father send Pikkon crashing to the ground. The battle was far from over, but he wasn't sure he could even watch anymore. All he could see in his mind now was the image of his family all together; his dad standing next to his mom, his little baby brother or sister in her arms… His father had to win this. He just had to! Scrunching his eyes shut, Gohan began to vibrate with nervous energy.

"Hey kid, you okay?" King Kai asked as he felt the demi-saiyan's ki begin to rise.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gohan muttered without looking up.

"Well you'd better control your energy. If your father senses it, it might distract him." King Kai answered matter-of-factly. Gohan opened his eyes in surprise. He hadn't thought of that.

"King Kai, I think I'm going to go meditate. I'm not sure I can watch." Gohan had never turned away from a battle, but he just couldn't shake the nervous energy he felt all of a sudden. Deciding it would be best to keep calm a little ways away, Gohan turned and began to walk away from the ring. He'd never felt anxiety like this before. He was usually a pretty calm kid, even in the face of great danger. He didn't like this feeling one bit.

"Sure kid." King Kai said surprised. 'What's gotten into him? It's not like Goku is losing.' King Kai wondered. Shrugging, the Kai returned his gaze to the match.

Goku growled in frustration as Pikkon evaded his attack yet again. The two were pretty close in strength and speed, and usually this would be a fight that Goku would really enjoy.

But not today.

Today, Goku just wanted to get it over with and get his son home. He could sense Gohan's nervous energy from the sidelines and he wasn't in the mood to play games. He needed to start damaging his opponent.

Goku quickly came up with a plan of attack while Pikkon turned to face him. Before he could advance again, Goku fazed out, re-appearing above the other fighter. Pikkon began to turn around, but Goku shot a blast his way before he could fully turn. Taking advantage of Pikkon's sudden disorientation, he began to transform.

"Yes! That's it Goku!" King Kai shouted.

"What?" West Kai spluttered. Pikkon regained his bearings and watched as the saiyan transformed yet again. This time, his hair stood a bit more on end, and his power increased dramatically.

"Another transformation huh? Alright." Pikkon said as he removed his weighted clothing and got ready to attack. Rushing forward, he began to throw a series of punches and kicks Goku's way, but Goku quickly dodged every attack.

'Man, his speed has really increased.' Pikkon thought to himself. Putting his arms in front of him, Pikkon shot two blasts towards Goku. While Goku dodged the blasts, Pikkon hurried to put himself behind the saiyan for his next attack. Goku anticipated this move and quickly turned towards Pikkon, shooting a blast of his own. This caught Pikkon by surprise, hitting his right side as he moved out of the way.

'Got him!' Goku thought to himself. Pikkon backed up and took a look at the damage Goku had caused. He was singed on the right side, but not badly injured. Goku quickly launched another attack, hoping to catch his opponent off-guard. The two began to trade blows once again.

'Come on.' Goku thought as he waited for Pikkon to slip-up.

'There!' Goku saw his opportunity and slammed Pikkon in the ribs where he was open. Pikkon tried to counter but Goku followed up with an elbow before he could dodge. As Pikkon began to fall, Goku continued to attack, firing a blast at him. The ring erupted in smoke, and Goku flew up a bit higher as he waited to see what damage he had caused.

"You got him Goku! Keep it up!" King Kai shouted. West Kai began to stomp over angrily, eager to defend his fighter.

"Pikkon isn't down for the count you fool! When he gets back up he's going to really show your fighter who's boss." King Kai's temper flared as he faced the purple Kai, who was smiling smugly.

"Are you kidding me? Goku's got Pikkon against the ropes. And he hasn't even used his strongest transformation yet!" King Kai stated proudly. West Kai's eyes bulged at this.

"Another transformation? No way. You're lying." He said as he got up in the other Kai's face.

"You just wait and see! On the other hand, maybe you won't. Goku might not even need to use it!" King Kai spluttered. Both Kai's clenched their fists as they glared at each other.

Gohan sat in the grass a little ways away, trying to calm his mind. He'd never had so much trouble entering a meditative state before. Why couldn't he just let it be?

'I hope it's going okay over there dad.' He thought to himself. He was trying very hard not to pay attention to the fight going on behind him. Piccolo would be so disappointed to see him in such a state.

"You need to be in control of yourself at all times Gohan." He had once told him.

'I'm sorry Piccolo. I'm trying I really am.' Gohan thought as he took a deep breath and tried to concentrate once more.

Pikkon got up feeling foolish for not having anticipated Goku's last attack. This time, he was a bit injured. 'How can this saiyan transform and increase his power like that? It's unreal.' He thought to himself. 'It's time to cause some damage.'

Pikkon quickly jumped into the air, appearing above the ascended saiyan and geared up for his tornado attack. He'd used it before, and hoped it would slow his opponent down while he came up with a new strategy. Acting fast, he unleashed his attack, and the whole arena began to quake as the high winds took shape. Goku saw the attack coming and allowed himself to be swallowed up by it. He felt the familiar stinging from last time, but decided that this would be the best time to power up to his third transformation.

'This is it.' He thought as he began to transform once more. Pikkon watched as a golden light began to shine through the gusts of wind. Thinking that the saiyan was about to throw off the attack as he did last time, Pikkon prepared to attack. As the wind began to fade, Pikkon headed towards Goku in a rush, but was thrown off when he saw the fighter in the ring.

He had changed once again.

Now, the warrior standing before him was almost completely unrecognizable. His blonde spiky hair had grown all the way down his back, and he no longer had eyebrows. His eyes were different too somehow. His muscles were bigger and his power had increased yet again.

'No way.' Pikkon thought. He couldn't move, so shocked was he at what he saw. Goku smiled. Before Pikkon could even react, the saiyan was right in front of him, and hit him hard with a right hook that sent him flying. Goku fazed out and followed Pikkon's descent. He quickly sent Pikkon flying in the other direction with a kick.

'I haven't had enough time to train in this new form. I need to act fast before I burn through my energy.' Goku thought to himself.

Pikkon tried desperately to focus as the saiyan continued his onslaught of kicks and punches. Unable to gather his bearings, he was sent crashing into the ring with enough force to knock the wind out of him.

'This can't be happening.' He thought. He could feel his energy draining. Feeling a blast coming his way, he dodged just in time, but missed the next blast aimed in his direction.

'Come on, just a little more.' Goku thought to himself as he continued to attack. He could feel himself getting tired, but he was determined to end the fight first. It was time.

Goku flew a little higher and prepared a kamehameha wave. He put all his energy into it, intending it to be his finishing move. As Pikkon watched Goku prepare the blast, he fazed out, flying up to avoid it. As Goku readied his attack, he quickly used instant transmission to position himself directly in front of his opponent. Pikkon knew he would be unable to dodge this one, as Goku unleashed the blast.

Gohan jumped up in shock. 'Is the fight over?' He wondered. Looking in the direction of the ring, all he could see was smoke. But Pikkon's energy was no longer discernible from where he stood. Had his father won?

Gohan immediately started running towards the ring. He could see King Kai cheering from the sidelines, but he didn't want to celebrate just yet. As the smoke began to clear, he could see his father hovering above the ring, looking pretty drained. Gohan tried to locate Pikkon, and finally spotted him lying outside the ring. His heart leapt into his throat.

'He did it.' Gohan watched as his father landed on the ground and dropped the transformation. His hair returned to its regular, short black style and his eyes returned to normal. He was staring at Pikkon, facing away, as if unsure of his success.

"You did it!" Gohan cried as he started running towards the ring. Behind him, he could hear King Kai cheering and shouting excitedly at the other Kai. Gohan watched his dad turn around with a big smile on his face.

"Dad we're going home!" Gohan cried as he launched himself at his father. Goku caught him, but was too exhausted to stand as he fell to the ground with his son on top of him.

"Pack your bags Gohan. It's time to go home." He muttered tiredly as Gohan laughed.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried my best to make it a good fighting scene (I find these scenes the hardest to write). The next chapter should be up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

King Kai couldn't stand still as he waited for West Kai to make good on their deal. He was so excited to see the halo on West Kai's head! Oh the joy it would bring him to not be the only one!

West Kai was dragging it out, regretting his bet with King Kai. How was he to know the saiyan could transform so many times? He watched father and son celebrate in the ring with disappointment, and looked away as they approached.

"I'm not sure about this…" West Kai started nervously.

"A bet's a bet Westie. You lost." King Kai stuck out his tongue as West Kai nodded.

"I know I know." Goku put his arm on Gohan's shoulder as both saiyans approached the Kai's.

"Go on." King Kai urged. West Kai shot a glare in his direction before sitting down in the grass. Goku and Gohan watched with interest. West Kai crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He almost appeared to be meditating for a moment, until the group felt his energy drop, and he fell to the ground.

"Oh wow." Goku muttered. Gohan looked up at his dad.

"So what happens now?" He asked curiously. Before anyone could answer, the halo above Gohan's head disappeared. Goku stared at it in wonder as King Kai chuckled.

"There. It's done. Don't worry about him, he'll be up and grumpy in no time." King Kai chuckled as he turned towards West Kai. Gohan swiped his hand over his head, unable to believe that he'd actually been brought back to life.

"Ugh, that was unpleasant." West Kai muttered as he opened his eyes and rubbed his head. A new halo appeared just above his hand as he did so. Goku and Gohan jumped as they saw him rise.

"Are you kidding? I quite enjoyed it." King Kai said with a smirk. West Kai stuck out his tongue at him.

"Gohan can go back to earth now, right King Kai?" Goku asked eagerly.

"Why yes. You can take him to the check-in station, and then you'll have to have earth's guardian pick him up from there." Goku nodded.

"I can get myself back to earth with instant transmission." Gohan replied. Both King Kai and Goku looked at Gohan in surprise.

"That's right. Forgot about that." King Kai answered cheerfully.

"I'll still take you as far as the check-in station." Goku told his son. Gohan nodded and waved goodbye to King Kai.

"Thanks for everything King Kai." He told the Kai respectfully.

"You're very welcome kid." King Kai answered as West Kai pouted, clearly displeased with the outcome of the day.

"Be right back." Goku told the Kais as he grabbed onto Gohan's shoulder once more. King Kai nodded as the two disappeared.

…

Gohan looked up at the check-in station as they arrived. He couldn't believe it- they were actually going home. He hadn't said anything earlier, but he didn't intend to go straight home. His first stop would be to New Namek. If he couldn't get a signal from the check-in station, then he would go to Dende first. But he didn't want to go home until his father was able to join him. That was a promise he'd already made to himself.

"Well son, I think it's time for you to go home where you belong." Goku said grinning. Gohan smiled back at him.

"Don't get too comfortable dad. You already know I'm going to wish you back." Goku laughed.

"You know, you remind me of your mother sometimes. So stubborn." Gohan didn't respond as he put his fingers to his head. He knew it would be closer for him to find New Namek from here, than from earth. He worried that he wouldn't be able to find it.

"Just relax. If you have trouble, think of someone you know and their energy. Sometimes, we can be drawn to certain people's energies that way." Goku encouraged. Gohan nodded as he thought of the Namekians. He hadn't spent much time with any of them on Namek except for Dende and Guru. Concentrating hard, Gohan tried his best to clear his mind and find an energy similar to Dende and Piccolo's. It took him several minutes before he managed to find a faint signal. He wasn't entirely sure that it was a Namekian, but it seemed to fit.

"See you soon dad." Gohan said quickly before he lost the signal. Before Goku had a chance to respond, he was gone.

…

When Gohan opened his eyes, he was standing by a small lake. He immediately felt many energies around him, and got into a defensive stance as he looked around. When he saw several Namekians looking at him, he almost fell over with relief.

"Who are you?" The elder asked as he approached. Gohan relaxed and smiled.

"My name is Gohan. I'm from earth." The Namekians in the village immediately began to chatter excitedly.

"Gohan! Yes of course we remember you. How are you? How is Dende?" The elder asked smiling.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. But our planet was attacked by a vicious android named Cell. My father was killed by him. And now I'd like to wish him back to earth. I was wondering if I could use your dragonballs to do that." Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Has Dende not created a new set of dragonballs for you?" The elder asked curiously.

"He has. But that dragon has already granted my father his life back before. So we can't use them." Gohan explained. The elder nodded.

"Well, normally I wouldn't use the dragonballs to grant someone a third life, but we all owe our lives to your father. So it would be my pleasure to let you use them." The elder winked as he turned towards one of the Namekian's standing beside him. The other nodded as if he had spoken.

"You will have to go to Elder Moori's village. Considering what happened last time, he now watches over all the dragon balls. I will send Escar with you to show you the way.

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate that." Gohan looked over at the Namekian named Escar, who tilted his head in the opposite direction. Gohan nodded, and they both took to the sky.

"Take care young Gohan." The elder said as the two flew away. Gohan smiled and waved at the village before turning towards their destination.

"You've grown since we've seen you last." Escar commented. Gohan smiled shyly.

"Yeah I guess it has been a while. How are you guys liking your new planet?" He asked. Escar chuckled.

"It is very much like the old one. In fact, the soil here is a bit better for growing our plants. The planet itself is a bit smaller, but we don't mind. We like being a little closer to each other with everything that's happened." Gohan nodded.

"I bet. I'm glad you guys found a new home." Gohan said sincerely. Escar smiled at him.

"It is all thanks to you and your father. I'm glad we have this opportunity to repay some of that debt." Gohan blushed, but didn't respond. The rest of the trip was made in silence, both Escar and Gohan lost in their own thoughts. When Escar finally spoke, it was to announce their arrival.

"Moori's village is right over that ridge. We're just about there." Gohan smiled as the village came into view. It was a bigger village than the one he'd just been to, and it reminded Gohan of when the Namekians had spent time on earth before finding their new planet. Those were fun memories. Except for wondering where his dad was…Gohan frowned as he was reminded of one of his dad's many absences.

"Everything okay?" Escar asked as the two began their descent. Gohan looked up in surprise.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Got lost in thought there." Everyone turned towards the new arrivals as they landed in the middle of the village.

"Elder Moori, you remember Gohan, the saiyan from earth?" Escar said to the elder who had approached them. Elder Moori's face broke into a grin.

"Of course! How could I forget. My how you've grown! What brings you to our planet young one?" Gohan smiled as he relayed his request.

"…and that's why I was wondering if we could use your dragonballs to revive him." Elder Moori took a moment to consider this.

"Well now, I can't see a problem with it." The children around the elder cheered as Gohan smiled gratefully.

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate that."

"What about the other two wishes?" Elder Moori asked. Gohan wasn't sure what to say.

"To be honest, there wasn't really anything else that I wanted to wish for." Gohan stated. Elder Moori laughed.

"Come now child! You've earned the right to make a wish for yourself. You've saved a lot of lives. There must be something you want." Gohan thought about it. What did he want? He wanted his family to be back together. He wanted his mom to have a healthy baby. Should he wish for that?

"Ya okay, I have a second wish." Gohan smiled at one of the Namekian children.

"My mom is going to have another baby soon. I wish for my little brother or sister to safely enter this world in good health." Elder Moori smiled and nodded, but said nothing. All seven dragonballs now sat at his feet. As he summoned Perunga, Gohan could barely contain his excitement. Even though he couldn't understand what Elder Moori was saying to the dragon, he felt himself almost shaking in anticipation as he awaited the dragon's confirmation that his dad was home. He watched as the dragon's eyes lit up.

"Your wish…has been granted." Gohan let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Some part of him had been afraid his father would refuse to return. He was so glad that he hadn't. Elder Moori relayed the second wish to the dragon, and the dragon's eyes lit up once more.

"Your wish…has been granted." Gohan let himself fall to the ground in relief. He sat there in shock, unable to believe that he had finally done it. He had finally made things right. He had finally put his family back together.

Elder Moori spoke once more, and the dragon disappeared from view. Everyone turned towards Gohan, who was sitting on the ground, smiling.

"Thank you all so much for your help. I can't believe it's actually happening." Elder Moori approached Gohan and held out his hand. Gohan accepted it and stood up.

"You've been through a lot young one. Now it is time to return to your family. Go, and be happy." Gohan nodded and put his fingers to his temple. It was time to go home.

…

Goku looked around and saw that he was standing in the exact spot where he'd said goodbye to his son, prior to his death. He couldn't believe how quickly Gohan had followed-through on his promise. Looking around, all he could think about as he stared at the old battle ground was Gohan's transformation. What an incredible warrior his son was. He knew that Gohan had a long way to go before he mastered the super saiyan 2 transformation, but he was glad that he would have the chance to help him reach that point. And the chance to train his second child as well. And the chance to see Chichi again…

Goku immediately felt out for Gohan's ki, and realized that he wasn't on planet earth yet. It felt wrong to go home without him, and he briefly debated making a pitstop before going there. But then he thought of his wife, and how lonely she must be feeling, and he immediately put his two fingers to his forehead, feeling for her ki. Once he'd locked on, he was gone.

…

Chichi was sitting outside, waiting for her father to arrive for their usual afternoon tea. She was getting pretty big now, and didn't get away from the house much, but today she felt like she just needed some fresh air. Her little one was so active; she had been able to feel the baby's punches and kicks early on, and she knew this child would be strong. Chichi closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air. She was about to open them when a sound from a few feet in front of her caused her to jump.

"Ouch! Dad that's my foot!" Chichi opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her husband stood rubbing his head sheepishly, while her son held up his foot in pain.

"Sorry about that Gohan. Who knew we'd arrive at the same spot, at the same time!" Goku said apologetically. As Gohan started to laugh, Chichi got up slowly, afraid to believe that they could really be back.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." She said to them both as she held her baby bump. Gohan and Goku both turned towards her in surprise.

"Mom!" Gohan ran up to his mother and gave her a big hug. He couldn't believe how big her belly had gotten. He'd never really seen a pregnant woman before.

"Wow, you're so big!" He said before he could stop himself. Chichi held him in shock.

"Gohan is that really you?" Chichi asked incredulously. She'd dreamed of Goku and Gohan returning so many times, but she just couldn't believe that it was really happening.

"Yeah mom. We made it back." Gohan answered as he took a step back. Chichi took a moment to register what he'd said, then grabbed him once more and gave him another hug.

"Oh I'm so happy! I've missed you so much!" She told him as she began to cry. Gohan let her hold him as she sobbed. When she finally let him go, he backed away and looked over at his dad.

"Are you both back? To stay?" Chichi asked Goku quietly. Goku nodded nervously.

"If that's alright with you." He told her. He wasn't sure how she would react and decided to wait a beat before approaching. He remembered all too well how fast her mood could change when she was pregnant.

"Well, are you going to give me a hug?" She asked. Goku smiled as he approached.

"Of course." Gohan smiled as he watched his parents embrace.

"Looks like we'll be meeting this baby very soon." Goku remarked. He remembered Chichi being about this big right before Gohan was born.

"Yes we will. You both arrived just in time." Chichi said as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long pause! I've had a bit of writer's block lately. I'm preparing for the birth of our little Goten, so stay tuned!**

Ch. 12

"Is there anything you want us to do?" Goku asked his wife as he stared at her pregnant belly. Chichi laughed at his eagerness.

"Oh Goku you just got here. There will plenty of time for that. I'll have a long list of errands for you boys to do very soon, just you wait. But for today, let's just relax okay? All this excitement has really tired me out." Goku nodded as he helped Chichi back into the house. Gohan was about to follow when he noticed his Grandpa Ox making his way to their house.

"Grandpa!" Gohan startled the Ox King out of his thoughts as he ran over to him.

"Gohan? Is that really you?" The Ox King asked incredulously.

"It is! Dad and I figured out a way to come back!" Gohan smiled as the Ox King rubbed his head in shock.

"Both of you? Wow that's something! And just in time for the little one's arrival. Chichi must be so excited." Gohan nodded as he began to walk back to the house with his grandfather.

"She is. She seems really tired though. Is that normal?" Gohan asked anxiously.

"Yes, don't worry. I've been keeping an eye on her. When a woman is about to have a baby, she can become quite tired." Gohan nodded. As the two approached the front door of the Son home, Gohan was stopped by his grandfather's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy you guys were able to come back. Your mom and I really missed you." Gohan smiled up at his grandfather, but said nothing.

'I had to make it right.' the young saiyan thought to himself.

"Goku I mean it. Look, I rest at this time every day. There's no sense in the two of you just sitting around waiting for me to wake up. Go on." Goku frowned at his wife, seemingly quite uncomfortable with what she was saying. As Gohan and the Ox King walked in, Chichi smiled brightly at the two of them.

"Gohan, I was just telling your father that the two of you should go and see everyone and tell them you're back." Gohan stopped walking and stared at his mother as if she'd grown three heads.

"But mom, we just got back." Gohan couldn't help but feel a little hurt that his mother was trying to kick him and his father out of the house. Was she that upset with them?

"Like I was telling your father, every day I rest around this time. You can ask your grandpa Ox if you don't believe me. I am about to bring another saiyan child into this world you know." Gohan looked at his dad, who continued to frown.

"She's right. Every day I come by, make some tea, sit with her for a little while and then just stay close by while she rests." The Ox King told the two disappointed saiyans. Goku began to rub the back of his head.

"I won't get any rest if the two of you are laughing and breaking things around here. Please don't think I'm not over the moon excited that you're here! I am, I'm just really exhausted." Goku nodded and seemed to relax a bit.

"Of course, you need your rest. Gohan and I won't be out too long. And we'll bring something back for dinner." Chichi visibly brightened at that, while Gohan tried not to let on how disappointed he was.

"I'll stick around here. It's such a routine for me now, I wouldn't know what to do if I went home early." The Ox King laughed. Goku smiled at him.

"I appreciate that. See you both soon." With that, Goku kissed his wife's forehead and put his hand on her belly momentarily. Gohan watched, rooted to the spot, trying to control his emotions. It all just seemed so…anti-climatic. He'd been dreaming about getting his family back together and yet, their reunion was so brief and…casual. He wasn't sure what he had had in mind, but he'd worked so hard to get both him and his father back to earth, and now all he felt was disappointment. He was so distraught, he barely noticed his energy rising, or his father's firm hand on his shoulder.

"Come on son, let's go." Gohan jumped and looked up at his father, who was clearly trying to tell him nonverbally not to upset Chichi. Gohan shook his head and pasted what he hoped was a convincing smile on his face as he said goodbye to his mom. Chichi's eyes teared up as she smiled and told them she'd see them later.

Once Goku and Gohan arrived outside, Goku put his hand once again on Gohan's shoulder and used instant transmission to bring them into the woods. Gohan blinked as he appeared by the lake where he'd felt the first chest pains. Momentarily startled, he didn't notice Goku's look of concern.

"I know how badly you wanted to get us home to your mom Gohan." Goku started. Gohan looked down, embarrassed about how upset he was.

"I didn't think she'd kick us out of the house so fast." Gohan muttered. Goku chuckled.

"You have to understand, carrying a child is exhausting. Carrying a saiyan child is probably even more exhausting. If your mother didn't have to rest, you know she wouldn't. She'd be suggesting a picnic, or a stroll in the woods. But she's very close to delivering your baby brother or sister. I remember this being a time where she needed a lot of rest before you were born." Goku explained. Gohan began to feel a little guilty.

"I didn't mean to get so upset. I don't know what I was expecting. I guess when you want something so badly, you get this image of the way you think it should go in your head." Goku ruffled his son's hair and smiled.

"You gave your mother the greatest gift today. You gave her her family back. That's something you should be very proud of. I didn't realize just how much she needed us until I saw her sitting all alone when we got here…" Gohan looked up at his father surprised, waiting for him to continue.

"I want to thank you Gohan. You convinced me to come back when I wasn't sure I should. I see now how wrong I was. Your mom needs us. And now we can be there for her." Gohan wasn't sure what to say. His dad rarely let on to what he was thinking or feeling. For a moment, both saiyans just stood there, lost in thought.

"Dad, can we visit Piccolo first?" Gohan asked. He remembered Piccolo being by his side when he was sick. He was excited to see his mentor again.

"Of course, let's go right now." Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder once more.

"Dad, you know I can get there with instant transmission too right?" Goku chuckled.

"I guess I keep forgetting." As he removed his hand, both father and son began to concentrate on a familiar Namekian energy. When they'd found it, they both vanished.

Piccolo sat on the mountain in deep meditation. He'd had a hard time concentrating since Gohan's death. Memories of the child would pop up when he least expected it, bringing out his grief and anger all over again. And the idea that he was no longer in complete control of himself only angered him further. Taking a deep breath, he wasn't prepared for the sudden appearance of two strong energies only a few feet away from him. His eyes popped open as he realized that he recognized these energies.

"No, it can't be…" Piccolo was almost afraid to turn around. Was he going crazy?

"Hi Piccolo." Gohan was the first to approach. Piccolo immediately turned and stared at both father and son in shock.

"You're here." Was all Piccolo could manage. Months of trying to come up with a solution to keep Gohan on earth, and now here he was, in one piece with his father in tow.

"We figured out a way to come home." Gohan explained. Goku approached and smiled.

"How did you manage that?" Piccolo smirked. Leave it to Gohan to figure out a way to come back, and bring his father with him. These saiyans were truly capable of anything.

"Why don't we get everyone to Bulma's and we can explain." Goku suggested. Piccolo nodded in agreement.

"Sure." Gohan grinned and put his hand on Piccolo's arm. Piccolo watched in confusion as Gohan put his fingers to his temple.

"Hang on." The child chuckled as he locked onto Bulma's energy. Piccolo didn't have a moment to react as he was suddenly whisked away to a much warmer place.

Gohan blinked a few times as he looked around. Him and Piccolo were standing in Bulma's laboratory, where the lights were quite dimmed. A moment later, Goku had joined them. They found Bulma sleeping on her desk, and the sight caused Gohan to look up at his dad, unsure of what they should do.

Bulma's clothes were dishevelled and her hair was a mess. There was food scattered all over her desk. She looked like she hadn't left her lab in a long time. Papers piled up on either side of her chair, and machines beeped constantly. Piccolo looked over at Goku who nodded. Goku approached Bulma's sleeping form cautiously, before poking her shoulder.

"Bulma, it's me, Goku. Wake up." As Bulma began to stir, it was clear that Vegeta had just sensed the three of them in the building. They could feel his energy rapidly approaching.

"Goku? I must be dreaming…" Bulma muttered as she began to rub her eyes. Just then, Vegeta pushed the door open, Trunks in one arm, a smug expression on his face.

"I knew it. I knew the child would come back." He muttered. Looking over at Bulma, he frowned.

"Open your eyes woman, the child is back. He's fine. This child however is in immediate need of your attention!" Gohan looked over at Trunks, who obviously needed to be changed and bathed. He wore a petulant frown, much like his fathers.

"Gohan?" Bulma looked over to where Gohan stood beside Piccolo. She froze when she saw him, looking like his old self, no halo on his head.

"It's okay Bulma. Everything is going to be alright now." Goku told his old friend with a smile. Bulma looked over at him in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! Goku's here too. How can you two be here?" Bulma ran a hand through her messy hair as she waited for an explanation.

"We'd like to get everyone here so we can explain it just the one time. Is that alright?" Goku asked. Bulma nodded before jumping out of her chair.

"You guys start making calls. I have to change first!" Before any of them could reply, Bulma hurried towards the door, stopping momentarily in front of Vegeta to grab Trunks.

"Thank goodness she's snapped out of it. That was driving me crazy." Vegeta huffed before turning his attention to Goku.

"Looks like you haven't let up on your training Kakarot." Goku smiled but said nothing.

"Don't play mysterious with me. You know I can sense it, even if you try to hide it." Vegeta told him with a glare.

"I did some training while I was gone, yeah." Goku replied vaguely. Vegeta gave Gohan a quick glance before turning to leave the room.

"You'd better call the others. I'd like to know just how you two got here." Piccolo told Goku impatiently. Goku chuckled.

"Sure, come on Gohan. We'll go use the kitchen phone. I'm starving!" Goku smiled at Gohan before exiting the room.

"Now just wait a minute Kakarot! That's my food you're eating!" Vegeta shouted from down the hall. Gohan laughed and looked over at Piccolo, who was staring at him.

"I'm really glad you're back kid." He told Gohan seriously. Gohan blushed as he smiled at his mentor.

"So am I Piccolo."

Twenty minutes later, Goku and Gohan stood in the middle of the living room as 7 pairs of eyes stared back at them incredulously. Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, Tien, Bulma and Piccolo waited patiently for Goku and Gohan to begin their tale, while Vegeta stood at the back of the room as though disinterested. Gohan suddenly felt shy as the initial shock was over, and everyone waited for them to explain how they had come back to life.

As he watched Gohan blush shyly, Goku began to tell the group about the bet with West Kai, the fight with Pikkon, and finally, the wish that brought him back along with Gohan.

"Back up a minute. Did you know about Gohan being sick before he made his way up there Goku?" Yamcha asked. Everyone went silent as they waited for Goku's answer. Goku's eyes seemed to flash as a frown took the place of his trademark grin.

"No, I didn't." He answered simply.

"Kind Kai didn't tell you?" Krillin asked surprised. Gohan looked down, unable to meet his father's eyes.

"No, he didn't." Goku answered.

"That must have been such a shock for you." Bulma stated sadly. She tried to imagine Goku's reaction to seeing his son in the afterlife, having had no clue that he was dying on earth. The thought made her shudder.

The room remained silent for a few moments as everyone stared at Goku, who was staring at his son. Gohan continued to look downwards, remembering his father's reaction quite clearly.

"So the two of you got to come back because of a bet?" Yamcha asked, breaking the tension. Goku looked visibly relieved at having the subject changed.

"That's right." Goku gave a small smile.

"Wait a minute, the Kai gave his life for Gohan? Just like that?" Krillin asked in shock. Goku laughed.

"West Kai and King Kai are very serious about their bets." He replied.

"And you went all the way to the new planet Namek with instant transmission?" Piccolo asked Gohan. Gohan looked up and nodded.

"I practiced going further and further distances while my dad trained for his fight with Pikkon." Gohan replied.

"I didn't know the Kai's could give up their life for someone. That's really something." Tien commented.

"Indeed." Master Roshi agreed.

"So why did you decide to come back Goku? I thought you were going to stay." Bulma asked seriously. Goku took a moment to think about his answer.

"Circumstances changed." Goku replied vaguely. Bulma frowned, not pleased with his answer.

"The brat obviously convinced him to return." Vegeta muttered.

"Well I'm just glad you guys are back." Yamcha said with a smile. Everyone except Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"Chichi must have been so excited. In fact, I'm surprised you guys are here." Bulma thought out loud.

"She was. And she's resting. Gohan's going to be a big brother very soon." Goku stated proudly.

"What do you think she's going to have Goku? A boy or a girl?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know…as long as the baby is healthy, I supposed it doesn't really matter." Goku answered honestly.

"It will be." Gohan stated before he could stop himself. When everyone looked his way, Gohan realized he'd spoken his thoughts out loud. Goku and Piccolo eyed him curiously while Bulma waved her hand.

"Of course it will be. This is so exciting! We'll have to plan something to celebrate once the baby is born." Everyone nodded in agreement, and Krillin proceeded to ask Bulma about specific desserts that should be made for the party. Vegeta took that as his cue to exit, while Piccolo's gaze began to wander outside.

"Well guys, Gohan and I had better pick up dinner and get back home. We'll let you know when the little one is here okay?" Everyone said their goodbyes as the saiyans walked out into the yard.

"Ready?" Goku asked his son. Gohan nodded as the two put their fingers to their foreheads.

"To the market." Goku said, just before the two disappeared from sight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this one is so short, but it's time for this story to come to an end. I had a blast writing it, and I want to thank everyone who read it and reviewed it. I really appreciate it.**

Ch. 13

Gohan felt like he'd just gone to sleep when he heard a noise coming from down the hall. It took him a moment to gather his bearings before excitement hit him. The baby!

He jumped out of bed and hurried towards his mother's room but Goku was there waiting for him before he could make it.

"Gohan, I need you to do me a big favour." Noting his dad's perplexed expression, Gohan immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Sure dad. What's up?" Goku gave a tired smile.

"I need you to go fetch Grandpa Ox and let him know we need the doctor. You stay with him until the baby is here. Okay?" Gohan tried to hide his disappointment at being sent away.

"Okay dad." Goku ruffled his son's hair and returned to the bedroom. Gohan frowned but left the house to do what his father had asked.

'I hope she doesn't have the baby while I'm gone.' He thought anxiously. The thought made him increase his speed as he flew over to the Ox Kingdom. When he arrived, he flew up to the highest window where he knew his grandfather's room was. He had to laugh when he saw his grandfather snoring quite loudly. Gohan excitedly knocked on the window, startling the Ox King.

"WHO GOES THERE?" The Ox King bellowed as he sat straight up. Gohan laughed harder.

"Grandpa it's me!" Gohan watched as his grandfather rubbed his eyes.

"Gohan?" The Ox King opened up the window groggily.

"Hurry grandpa! We have to go! The baby is coming and mom needs a doctor." Gohan didn't wait for a response as he turned and flew down to the front door of the castle, startling the doorman in the process.

"Good evening sir" Gohan said as he landed.

"Good evening young one." The doorman answered as he gathered his bearings. He'd never seen flying children before, but in this kingdom nothing surprised him anymore.

"Good evening Chico" The Ox King mumbled as he hurried outside. Gohan smiled and nodded at the doorman before following his grandfather.

"Let's go wake doc Kinyu and then we'll head over to your house okay?" The Ox king said. Gohan nodded, wishing his grandfather could fly so they could get there faster.

"Patience Gohan. Babies come on their own time." The Ox King said with a smile. Gohan forced himself to slow down and looked at his grandfather curiously.

"Like how long?" He asked.

"It could be hours, it could be days." The Ox King told him. Gohan's mouth dropped slightly.

"Days?" The Ox King couldn't help but chuckle at his grandson's astonishment as they turned a corner and reached a small cottage. He was still chuckling as he knocked hard on the door, three times. Almost immediately a short, elderly man poked his head outside.

"Is that you, your highness?" The man asked. The Ox King nodded.

"No need for formalities Dr. Kinyu. My daughter's baby is coming. Could you help us out?" Gohan watched as the man smiled.

"Of course. Another one huh? I remember delivering the last one like it was yesterday. Let me get my bag." The doctor turned and went inside while Gohan looked up at his grandfather in surprise.

"That man helped my mom when I was born?" He asked.

"He did." The Ox King answered.

"Wow." Gohan muttered. They both stood in silence, lost in thought, as they waited for the doctor to come out.

"Right, we'd better get going then. Wouldn't want to miss the big event." The doctor said with a smile as he winked at Gohan. Gohan grinned up at him as he remembered he could do instant transmission.

"Actually, if you both grab onto my shoulder, I'll get us there quickly." Gohan stated. Both men looked at each other skeptically. Gohan looked up at his grandfather.

"I promise grandpa. Trust me." The Ox King shrugged and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. The doctor looked uncomfortable, but did the same. The next instant, all three were gone.

…

Gohan blinked as he opened his eyes and saw his house. Both of the men gasped as they looked around and noticed they were not in the same spot. Gohan rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry if I shocked you. Just a little technique I learned in Otherworld." The doctor stared at him dumbfounded while the Ox King gave him a good pat on the back.

"That's my grandson. Always full of surprises." Gohan turned and led the two men to the house. When he got inside, he could hear his mom breathing heavily from her room. His dad was comforting her. Gohan watched the doctor go in the direction he pointed, then looked over at his grandfather.

"Don't worry. Your mother is in great hands with the doc and your father. Everything will be just fine." He gave Gohan a pat on the head while he headed over to the kitchen and turned on a few lights. He began to make tea while humming something to himself. Gohan sat at the table and put his head in his hands. He felt restless and wasn't sure what to do with himself. What if it took days?

As his worry and impatience took over, Gohan tried to think about Piccolo. If Piccolo were here, he'd want him to meditate; clear his mind. He got up from the table and headed to the living room. He sat down and tried to clear his mind like he'd been taught, but he couldn't. The memories flooded his mind as he tried to relax.

 _"Gohan, you're going to be a big brother."…_

 _"Gohan, I l-love you so m-much. Tell your dad I'm s-so sorry"_

 _"Don…be"…_

 _"I refuse to go back without you dad. Mom's having a baby. And if you find a way to get me back to earth, then you have to agree to let us wish you back with Perunga. The baby deserves to know it's father too."…_

 _"You gave your mother the greatest gift today. You gave her her family back. That's something you should be very proud of. I didn't realize just how much she needed us until I saw her sitting all alone when we got here…"_

"Gohan that's enough now." Gohan jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was sure he had just sat down, but his sore body told him otherwise. Looking up, he saw his father's smiling face.

"Your grandfather says you've been sitting here for hours. You okay?" Gohan tried to speak but found he couldn't. He had been reliving some pretty intense moments and couldn't quite shake it off.

"Hey, everything's alright. Why don't you come meet your new baby brother?" Goku coaxed. Gohan offered a small smile.

"A brother?" He stood up and his father gently pushed him towards the back room.

"Yep. And your mother and I have agreed that you should pick his name." Gohan stopped and looked up at his dad.

"What? What if I can't pick a good one?" He said in panic. Goku chuckled.

"When you see him, you'll just know." Gohan gulped as he turned and continued into the bedroom. He saw his mom propped up in bed with a bundle in her arms. As he got closer, he saw his little brother had black hair just like him. Gohan couldn't believe how tiny he was.

"This is your big brother, Gohan." Chichi told the baby. Gohan looked at the baby in wonder.

"He's so small" Gohan muttered.

"Do you want to hold him?" Chichi asked. Gohan carefully picked up the baby. For a moment, the two half saiyan's locked eyes. Goku and Chichi exchanged a smile.

"Welcome to the world…Goten."

…


End file.
